goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs. Jones Babysits Zombie Jackson
Mrs. Jones babysits Zombie Jackson is a video. It is on Zombie Jackson Gets Grounded the Movie Part 3 Transcript *Simon: Zombie Jackson, Graphic and Levi, I'm going to a christening. And Mrs. Jones will babysit you. *Zombie: Well, yeah. *Simon: Good! Now behave, or you'll be grounded for Giga Quintality. *Graphic; Don't worry. We will. *doorbell *Simon: Oh! It's you. Come in. *Mrs. Jones comes in *Simon: You two have fun. *Mrs. Jones: Zombie Jackson! I'm so mad at you three for rubbing my butt and tits and making fake VHS openings! You're grounded. But since I'm you're babysitter. I will give you a second chance. *Levi: You are a whore! *Mrs. Jones: Zombie, Graphic and Levi! Don't say that to me. You don't curse at your babysitter! *Later *Zombie: It's time for us to go to school. *Mrs. Jones: Warren, are you forgetting something? *Zombie: What? *Mrs. Jones: Your nappie. You need to wear nappies when you go to school. *Levi: No we are not wearing a nappie to school you nigga! *Mrs. Jones: Levi! Don‘t you curse at me like that! You three are wearing nappies and that's final! *Zombie: No! *Graphic: And besides, we don't have any nappies because we are too old for those! *Mrs. Jones: Well, I will have to gp to the store and get you nappies. Now let's go! Levi: Fuck no! Take a closer look at us! *Graphic: Don't we look like a fucking babies to you? *Zombie, Levi and graphic with a baby picture *Mrs. Jones: Don't you say that! Now let's go! *Mrs. Jones drive to Wal-Mart *Woman: Can I help you? *Mrs. Jones: I would like a nappie for Zombie, Graphic and Levi. Where are the nappies? *Woman: The nappies are in isle 5 *Zombie: Mrs. Jones, please don't a nappie on us *Levi: If you do, you will get fired! *Mrs. Jones: You are wearing a nappie and that's the end of it! *Later *Mrs. Jones: Ok. Lie down so I can change you. *Mrs. Jones puts a nappie on Zombie, Levi and Graphic. *Zombie: Ouch! That hurt! *Graphic: And we hope our Dad does not take too long. *Mrs. Jones: Would you like to call him? *Levi: Well, yeah. *After they called his dad *Simon: So how was Zombie, Graphic and Levi? *Mrs. Jones: They were saying alot of curse words. *Simon: Zombie, Graphic and Levi! How dare you misbehave when I was gone?! *Zombie: But it's not what you think. *Graphic: Mrs. Jones put a nappie on us. *Simon: Well, Yeah! That is your punishment. You three will be wearing nappies for the rest of your life. *Mrs. Shaw: You will watch baby shows not made by Disney like Harry and his Bucket full of Dinosaurs, Gerald McBoing Boing, Scooby Doo Where Are You, The New Scooby Movies, Top Wing, Lego Friends and other baby shows not made for horror. *Simon: You're grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for Giga Quintality! There's more than just wearing nappies. You are getting no computer, no Horror movies, no Horror video games and nothing made for horror! *Zombie: Don't tell us what to do you sluts. *Levi: Fuck you dad for letting Mrs. Jones put a nappie on me. *Graphic: And Mrs. Jones, fuck you for putting a nappie on me! And You know what? I’m going to make the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo on South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut from 1997! Real, not fake! *They walk off *Simon: Hey! Get your asses back here right now! Zombie, Graphic and Levi made the opening *Zombie: There! We made the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo on South Park: Bigger, Longer And Uncut from 1997. Real, not fake! *Graphic: Now We’re going to click on the post button. *Simon: Don't even think about clicking on the post button! If you do, I will kick your asses! *Graphic clicks on the post button *Simon: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! That's it! I'm kicking your asses! *Simon approaches the three, then static *Please Stand by Category:Zombie Jackson gets Grounded Category:Archived by Casey